the hybrid bella
by Hannahfantasy12
Summary: bella, the hybrid that was born in voltora and is aros only daughter but no one knows that except the voltori. bella has a mate,Alec, but edward likes her they sent her to washington and now what is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**This story belongs to S.M. **

_I started to get dressed in my Italian wear not my forks wear. It was a tight red tank with white skinny jeans with 5 inch red heels. I left my naturally curly hair down and went to the bathroom and did my eyes and shadowed them like I used to. I went into my closet and got out my blood red varsity jacket. I walked down stairs, without tripping, and made a little breakfast. It tasted odd because I just brushed my teeth. I went outside into my new car daddy bought me, it just arrived. Even though they couldn't see me it didn't mean they didn't want me to have the best. As I drove into the school parking lot, most of the school already there including the cullens. I hated Edward for treating me like a porcelain doll, witch Im not. Before I got out everyone surrounded me, as I got out everyone gasped I just chuckled. I walked to the cullens cars and said "Hi!" the cullens just stared at me for a long time Emmet, Jasper, Edward all checking me out. "bye" I said as the bell rang. When I walked in the doof mike who never took a hint, pinned me up against the lockers and said 'hey babe' ''im not your babe im dating Edward and I would never stoop down to your level.' I said to him while he backed up. I would have punched him but I didn't want to hurt him. As walked into my homeroom I sat next to Alice she said 'what happened to you?' "do you not like the new me because I like the new me.' ' no ,no, it's just … I love your fashion sense, but you aren't acting like yourself.' 'well if you feel that way I just won't talk to you.' 'oh I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean it like that I'm so sorry.' 'its ok Alice but you seem you have something you want to talk about?' 'yes I do, the voltori are coming' as soon as she said that I thought 'they coming for me EEEEEEEEKKKK! I can't wait to see daddy, and my uncles Marcus and Aro, my sister Jane and my brothers Felix and Demetri. Then theres Alec. My beloved Alec, I missed him so much. I cant wait to taste his mouth and feel his touch on my skin. Edward never compared to Alec, Edward is overly protective and the only reason he feels a spark on his skin when we touch is because in his singer. I feel a spark when I touch Alec and so him, that's because we are true soul mates. I cant believe they are coming for me I cant wait for them to come, and I cant wait to see the look on the cullens faces when they see me go to the voltori,or in my case my family._


	2. Chapter 2

_RING RING RING!_

_My phone went off. Alice was calling about the vison she had about the voltori, I just know it!_

'_Hello' I said_

'_Bella, I had a vision that the voltori were coming for you, im coming to get you with Edward!'_

_I pretended to act scared _

'…_.What are we gonna do?!' I said with fake fear in my voice, then Edward came on the phone._

'_im not sure bella ,but I do know that im going to take you some place and were going to get married.'_

_UGGGG! Why dose he do that its so annoying! How dose he not notice I don't love him!_

_They just arrived and told Charlie I was going shopping with alice. I truly love shopping but only with jane or Heidi._

_They practily dragged me from my house an into theirs. Jasper could feel my irritation and he tried to calm me but failed._

_Then all of a sudden the voltori just waltzed in like they owned the place._

'_hello old friend' Aro said to Carlisle _

'_hello Aro'_

'_what do we have here' he said and he looked at me my lip twitched and he knew it was me. _

_Alec was with him and he knew it was me. He told aro something and he smiled._

'_Isabella, would you like to join the voltori guard? We believe that you would be a shield for the guard ,you would be very useful. What do you say?' Aro said with a smirk._

_He knew what my powers were, so this was hilarious._

_Flash back_

_I was three hours old at the time and I could talk to people in cut sentences._

_Uncle Caius said ' I wonder what Isabella's power is if she has one? '_

'_me too' said uncle marcus also._

'_Babble,Babble!' I said _

''_she's trying to tell you something! Ha!' uncle cauis said with a laugh._

_she put her hand to my face and showed me everything I had ever thought of in my intire life._

'_oh my goodness!' Aro exclaimed!_

' _what is it Aro?!' cauis yelled 'what power dose she have?'_

'_I think she absorbs powers,because she showed me all my thoughts!'_

' _She could be the most powerful vampire in exsitance!' they all exclaimed!_

'_BABBLE,BABBLE! I said happily!_


End file.
